


thoughts

by piscough



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, breaking up, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscough/pseuds/piscough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> knb isn't mine.

You think about this.  
  
Your lips reverent every part of her and her fingers in your hair, her teeth against the shell of your ear and your fingers sliding up the back of her shirt.  
  
You think about this.  
  
You thinking about treating her like a rose—delicately, with care and precision—so she will not wilt and die beneath your palms. You think about being together with her (forever).  
  
You think about this. But forever is a very long time for a human. Humans are born to kill _cliché s_.  
  
She's crying—you never thought about that—and she's stepping away from you, pushing you away, sniffing, yelling. She's gone, the patient room door banging against the wall loud enough to shake the room. You smile, it tastes bitter. You tried to make her understand, to follow through— _to hate you_ —you deserve this.

Because it's the only way.

* * *

The kisses don't taste like cotton candy and don't feel like music, anymore. The fireworks in you are all gone (they stopped blooming, you killed them).  
  
You (never) thought about (this).


End file.
